What Jacob doesn't know
by Kit Anipott
Summary: Jacob doesn't know that his boyfriend is a werewolf. He doesn't know that Emmett is a vampire. He doesn't know that his best friend is in love with him. And when he finds out, he don't know what to do. Slash
1. Three weeks

Ok, so this is my first story, and I have changed a lot of things of course. To be gay is as normal as being strait in my world. You will notice everything I've changed when you read the story.

Pairings: Paul/Jacob

Jasper/Rosalie

Edward/Alice

Jacob: 16

Paul: 19

Emmett: 20

* * *

><p>"<em>Paul… You are really hot."<em>

"_I know, baby."_

"_No, I mean… You are __**really **__hot. It's like you're burning up. Are you feeling well?"_

"_Now as you mention it…"_

"_You should go home."_

**Pauls pov**

Paul laid in his bed at home, thinking back to their conversation. He had been away from his boyfriend in three weeks since then. Sam said it wasn't safe to be close to him. He could loose control.

Paul buried his face in his hands.

If Sam, Sam who was so calm and in control, could loose control and attack Emily, then there was no chance in hell Paul wouldn't. But still… He couldn't keep away from Jacob forever.

Sam said he could meet Jake again when Paul was able to keep calm.

Paul rolled his eyes.

That was like saying he would never see Jacob again. Paul didn't keep calm. Everyone knew that!

Stupid Sam. Stupid wolf pack. Stupid leeches. Paul wasn't sure who to blame. Since the vampires were his natural enemy, maybe Paul should blame them. After all, he had turned into a wolf because of them. But in the end, he could only blame himself for being a hothead.

"Paul!"

Paul got up from the bed when he heard the door to the house slam open, and Sam call his name.

"What?" he asked when he stepped into the living room to see Sam with a bare chest as usual. "What?" Sam asked in return. Paul looked confused at him.

"What do you mean _what_? I asked _what _first!"

"Why are you asking me what?"

"Because you are in my living room! **What **brings you here?" Paul asked through his teeth. He was already pissed of with the other man.

Sam just smiled and shook his head.

"You are unbelievable," he said. "If you can't even control yourself because of this, then you never are going to meet Jake again." Paul scowled at him. "And why do I need a reason to come here?"

"Because last time you were here I said that you could fuck off and don't come back unless it's something important," Paul answered in a voice he found very calm and collected.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's important really," Sam hesitated. Paul shrugged.

"Then I don't care," he said and turned to walk back to his bedroom.

"It's about Jacob."

Paul froze and turned his head so he was looking at the alpha over his shoulder. "Good news?" he asked hopefully. Sam looked down and shrugged.

"Maybe," he mumbled. Paul frowned and Sam looked up again. Paul glared when he saw pity in Sam's eyes. "You have to think about Jacob's best, Paul, when I say this," Sam said. "But Jacob is **not **going to join us," he finished. Paul stared at him. He didn't really know what to say.

When half a minute had passed, Sam raised a brow.

"Are you going to… React, Paul?"

Paul nodded, but didn't say anything. Sam sighed.

"I know you don't like it. But look at the bright side! Jacob is such a happy, cheerful person. To become one of us would probably destroy some of that cheerfulness."

Paul nodded again, slowly. But he didn't look at Sam.

"But… But when can I tell him, Then?" he asked Sam. "About me? About the pack?"

Sam shook his head.

"You can't tell him," he answered. "He cannot know."

Paul's face held no emotion at first, but then he scowled at his alpha.

"Get the fuck out," he mumbled and walked back into his bedroom. When Sam tried to follow, the beta slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, Paul!" Sam yelled. "Stop being such an idiot! No, you can't tell him, but you can be with him if you just get yourself together!"

"I said get out!"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Paul, get a grip! Are you having your period or something?" Sam heard a growl come from the other side of the door. "If you don't get your ass out here, Paul, I'm gonna make you!"

"Are you going to use that stupid alpha-voice of yours?"

"No, I'm gonna set Jacob up with some guy," Sam said, smiling. The door slammed open at once, and Sam had to jump back to not get hit. Paul face appeared. He still wore the same sulky, scowl. Sam shook his head at him.

"You're funny," Paul said flat. Sam nodded. Paul got rid of the scowl on his face before he gave Sam puppy eyes the alpha never knew Paul had. "Please, Sam! What if I imprint? What if I imprint on some stupid, blonde Barbie girl and I end up never looking at Jake the same way. I need to see him," he begged. "My feelings for him are the same you have for Emily. You might not believe it, but they **are**. I promise, **I promise** I won't hurt him!"

"Paul…"

"Trust me!" Paul said. Sam sighed before he smiled a little. Paul raised his brows in expectation.

"I'm so gonna regret this, but... Yes, you can see him," Sam finally said, and Paul squealed before he slammed his hand over his mouth with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't tell anyone what I just did," he told Sam with a warning finger pointed his way. Sam smirked.

"I won't," he said. "But I'll think it to the others."

Paul usually had something to say back, but for now he just sent Sam a pointed look before storming towards the door.

"Paul!" Paul turned.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"First: Don't get mad. Control yourself," Sam answered. "Second: Man up, Jacob is not gonna recognize you with that girly attitude."

Paul rolled his eyes, but when he now walked out the door, he made sure he looked as tough as he could.

Sam looked after him. Wasn't he supposed to tell Paul something?

Oh, yeah. He was supposed to tell him that the Cullens were back… Well, whatever. He could tell him tomorrow.

**Jacob pov**

Jacob went for a walk in the woods. Normally, he didn't do that, but he felt like it today. He also felt like punching someone in the face, so going for a walk seemed like the smartest move.

He stomped his feet as he walked, in an attempt to get his frustrations out on the ground. Three weeks! Paul had been ignoring him for three weeks!

_Sick my ass_, he thought to himself. He had seen Paul run into the woods half naked one night. He had seen him together with Sam and Jared. Half naked.

And he had seen him enter his home late. Half naked.

Either Paul was cheating on him or he was… Cheating on him. Maybe with Sam. Sam had left Leah because of Emily, and he could be planning to leave Emily for Paul.

No.

Sam loved Emily. A lot. Jacob could see it from miles away. But what was going on with Paul? How could he ignore Jacob for three weeks? Why couldn't he tell him what was going on?

Jacob was scared out of his thoughts when something huge suddenly seemed appear in front of him from nothing. Jacob thought it was some kind of animal at first, but then he realized that it was a man. A man with deathly pale skin and weird eyes that growled at him. Jacob took a step back from the man while his eyes got wide in horror. But he was too scared to run. The guy was huge! With short, dark hair and a strong body.

But suddenly the dangerous scowl on the man's face turned to a guilty mask.

"Oh shit, did I scare you?" the man asked Jacob. "Aw, sorry, man. I thought you were one of the dogs. You smell like one."

Jacob stared.

"I-I-I smell like one?" he stuttered confused. The pale man nodded.

"Yeah," he answered.

"But I don't have a dog," Jacob said. He took another step backwards, ready to run when the other man decided to attack.

"No, of course not," the man said and took a step towards Jacob. "Never mind what I said. You… you are one of those La Push guys. Right?" Jacob nodded. "But you… You're not in Sam's gang, are you?" Jacob frowned and shook his head. The man smiled.

"Great! Awesome! I'm Emmett Cullen," Emmett said and held a hand up so Jacob could shake it. Jacob took it hesitantly. It was ice cold.

"Jacob Black," he said in a shaky voice. "How did you get here so fast? You appeared so suddenly." Emmett just grinned and shrugged.

"I'll just say that I did it because I'm awesome, and then you don't have to ask anymore. If you are one of the La Push guys, then you will find out soon enough," he said. It was obvious that the guy had some secrets.

"When is soon?" Jacob asked him.

"When you join Sam's gang," Emmett answered, but Jacob shook his head stubbornly.

"I'll never join his stupid gang!"

"I can only dream. I like you, Jack," Emmett said happy.

"Jacob," Jacob corrected him.

"Jake?"

"Fine. And I have a boyfriend."

Emmett held his hands up.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream on making a move on you," he said innocent before he added; "Or, maybe I will, but not before I get to know you. So are you ready to get to know me? Why don't you come home with me? Or no, that would be creepy when we've just met. We could go out and watch a movie?," Emmett rambled on. "Like friends I mean. Or, soon to be friends, maybe. You know what? I'll pick you up at six, OK?"

Jacob stuttered.

"But… I mean… I don't know you."

"I know! That's why we are going to the cinema. To get to know each other. C'mon Jakey, I've just moved here and I don't know anyone. Or not any guys at least. Just two, and that's my brothers. And they are so old school and emo. You like to watch football and stuff?"

Jacob nodded. "Great!" Emmett cheered. "We are going to get along, I promise you."

"Why are you so sure?" Jacob asked amused, but still a little confused. Emmett grinned.

"Well, I just took some advice from Alice my sister and… She told me to go for it."

Jacob frowned.

"Go for what?"

But Emmett didn't hear him, or just didn't care to listen.

"I'll pick you up at six, OK?" he said. Jacob sighed and nodded. Emmett didn't really seem to be that dangerous now.

"Ok."


	2. No control

**Hey :P**

**Thank you SO FREAKING MUCH for the reviews. I feel like jumping to the moon every time I see one. :D**

**Just wanna give you some information:**

**1. Embry is 16, at the same age as Jacob.**

**2. I changed Jacob's house a little, so now Jacob sleeps at second floor.**

**3. I'm gonna make Jacob a little more girly to make it clear that he is the uke.**

**That's all :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Paul knocked on the door to Jacob's house before he stood and almost jumped up and down in excitement. Finally he would see his boyfriend again!<p>

Paul was a little disappointed when Billy answered the door.

"Hello, Paul," Billy greeted him, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Paul raised a brow at the stupid question.

"I'm here to see Jake, of course," he said. Billy looked worried.

"Are you sure you are ready Paul?" he asked, and Paul groaned.

"Why can't anybody trust me? I am able to control myself, _actually_," he said irritated. "Now, let me in!"

"Jacob is not at home," Billy said with a stern look. "And you already seem to be a bit worked up, Paul. Are you sure you are ready to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Paul cut in. "Where is he?"

"I'm here!"

Paul turned around to see Jacob coming out of the woods.

"I'll leave you two alone," Billy said and closed the door behind him as he rolled into the house again.

"Jake," Paul said, happy to see Jacob again. But Jacob wouldn't even look at him.

"Where have you been," he asked, and Paul could hear the anger in Jacobs voice, even tough Jacob tried to keep it calm.

"I'm so sorry, babe," Paul said as he walked towards his boyfriend. "I got sick, remember?"

Jacob took a step away from Paul, and Paul felt his chest tighten.

"And the medicine was to run half naked after Sam and Jared?" Jacob asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He still wouldn't look at Paul.

"I… Jacob, please," Paul pleaded. "Please, believe me when I say that I had a good reason to stay away from you. Things happened. But I cannot tell you, I'm sorry." Jacob didn't say anything. Paul closed the gap between them and put his arms around Jacob's waist. It felt so good to hold him again. Jacob didn't push him away, and Paul smiled.

"It's _me_, babe," he said. "Something happened and I… You could say that Sam and Jared are my friends now. But nothing has changed between us, Jake. I still love you, so much."

Jacob nodded and smiled softly. And finally he looked up at Paul. And as Paul's eyes met those beautiful eyes of Jacob he lost the ability to breath for a moment. He could hear Jacob's heartbeat as clear as he had his ear right next to it, and it wasn't gravity holding him to the earth, it was Jacob. He had fallen in love with Jacob so long ago, but this was different. This was so much stronger. Paul knew in that moment that he had imprinted on the boy in front of him.

Jacob frowned.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" he asked confused when Paul stared. Paul just smiled and shook his head.

"No, babe, you're beautiful," he whispered and was about to pull Jacob into a passionate kiss when he smelled something. _Leech_.

Paul growled without thinking and he felt Jacob try to get away from his grasp.

"Paul? What's wrong?" the younger asked. Paul didn't answer, just looked into the woods behind Jacob. The leech had gone.

"Paul!"

"It's nothing, Jake. Come now, let's go in and catch up."

* * *

><p>Paul sat on Jacob's bed with his back against the wall and Jacob between his legs and with Jacob's back against Paul's chest.<p>

"So you don't wanna tell me anything about what happened these last weeks?" Jacob asked Paul.

"No, but tell me about your weeks, Jake," Paul said, and Jacob sighed.

"Well…," Jacob tried to think of something to tell Paul about. He couldn't think of anything special. "Embry tells me that Sam is giving him these looks," he began, and he felt Paul stiffen behind him. "It's freaking him out. I know that you now are his friend and all, but I still don't trust him. And I don't want Embry to end up like Jared or… Or you."

Paul sighed and pulled Jacob closer to him.

"What do you mean, end up like me? What did I end up like?" he asked.

"You ended up like one of them."

The silence that came after that was more painful than awkward really. Paul felt his chest tighten. Jacob was his one, his soul mate. But something was wrong. Something was of. But why? Just three weeks ago, they were all over each other. They had been together for four months.

"I met someone today," Jacob mumbled after some horrible minutes in silence. Paul frowned worried.

"Who?" he asked. He could feel Jacob chuckle.

"He's really… Interesting. It was like he appeared from nowhere and he's huge. I mean, he is bigger than you! Definitely bigger than Sam. And he was really pale, but I guess it's because of the weather in Forks. And he had these weird eyes. Like topaz when I think about it."

The more Jacob described this guy, the tenser Paul got until he stared at Jacob's head in horror.

"Jacob?" he said as calm as he could manage.

"Yeah?" Jacob sounded happy. Not like a little ago when he talked about Sam, but happy now as he talked about this guy.

"His skin. Did you feel his skin?" Paul asked. Jacob turned around and gave Paul a weird look.

"I didn't do anything special with him if that's what you think," he said and Paul shook his head.

"No, but did you by any chance touch him?" he asked his boyfriend. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, we shook hands."

"Did you notice anything weird? Like… His temperature?"

Jacob's eyes widen.

"Actually, I did! He was really cold."

Paul closed his eyes in horror.

Jacob, his Jacob, had met a vampire! He had touched a leech!

"His name?"

"What?"

"What was his name, Jake?"

Paul pushed Jacob as gentle away as he could before he stood up from the bed. He was shaking.

_No, you gotta calm down!_, he thought to himself. When he looked down at Jacob, confused eyes stared back at him.

"Emmett Cullen," Jacob said, and as soon as the name slipped from his lips, Paul ran out the bedroom door. "Paul!" Jacob yelled after him, but Paul knew he had to get out before he phased in front of Jacob.

He ran down the stairs and into the living room. He just wouldn't stop shaking!

"Paul?" Billy sat in front of the TV and stared at Paul's shaking form. His confused look turned to anger when he realized what was happening to Paul.

"What was Sam thinking by letting you come here? You're like a ticking bomb for God's sake!"

"Paul?" Jacob came down the stairs. "What's happening?"

"No! Jacob! Go up to your room again!" Billy yelled to his son as Paul sprinted out the door and into the woods. Jacob didn't listen to his father, but followed his boyfriend out the door. He ran after Paul intro the woods, and sprinted as fast as he could manage. But Paul was much faster than him. As Paul disappeared in between the trees, Jacob lost the sight of him.

"Paul?" he called, but no one answered. In a panicked moment, Jacob was sure that Paul had left him again. "Paul!"

When Jacob heard running steps he tried to run after the sound, but stopped when he realized how fast the steps were moving. It didn't even sound like human feet's. It sounded like paws.

Jacob listened as the sound came closer.

"Paul?" his voice was shaking a little in fear. Whatever was coming, it sounded big. Like a bear or something. "Paul, where the fuck are you?"

Jacob gasped when the bear, no a huge _wolf_ came running towards him.

"Oh shit!" Jacob screamed, and he tried to run backwards but stumbled in his own legs as the creature came closer. He groaned as he felt his butt land on the hard ground. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shitshitshitshit!"

Jacob was on the edge of crying in fear when the big wolf stopped in front of him. It couldn't be an ordinary wolf. It was way too big, and its eyes were almost human. Jacob swore that he could se emotion in them. Like the wolf felt… Sorry? Did that huge beast regret scaring him? Jacob swallowed. The wolf just stood there now, but it was still scary as hell. But it almost looked tamed. It was calm, and kind of beautiful. Its fur was grey, or more like silver, and its eyes were deep brown.

"Did you kill Paul?" Jacob asked the creature. He was surprised when the wolf made a sound that could be laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked offended. The wolf actually nodded, and Jacob smiled. "You understand me," he said in awe. The wolf lied down and put its large head on its paws. It was cute. Like a big puppy. "Are you sure you're not gonna eat me?" The wolf grunted and nodded again. "That's so weird," Jacob mumbled to himself. He reached forward with a hand and held eye contact with the wolf as he did it. When Jacob laid his hand on the wolf's head, it still hadn't made any move to attack. Jacob petted the animal awkwardly, and smiled as the animal closed its eyes in comfort. Jacob moved closer and let his fingers glide trough the soft fur. His chase after Paul was long forgotten.

But now as he thought about it, the wolfs eyes were familiar.

"You know what? You remind me of my boyfriend," Jacob told the wolf. The wolf gave Jacob something that could be a smile. Or a grin. Jacob laughed. "You wanna be my boyfriend? I can break up with Paul for you," he joked. The wolf grinned again.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here, talking to a wolf," Jacob whispered to himself. "Maybe I'm out of my mind."

Jacob looked up when he heard a low growl. A black wolf stood and glared at them. This wolf was even bigger than the first one, and its eyes weren't as nice as the first one either.

Jacob stood up and backed away, suddenly afraid again. He couldn't be sure that all the giant wolves were as tame as the first one. But the black wolf didn't attack. It just glared at the silver wolf until the silver wolf stood up. The black wolf grunted and started to run away. The silver wolf followed, but not after sending Jacob a longing look.

"Will I see you again?" Jacob yelled after it. The silver wolf stopped in its tracks, but did not turn. It just sighed and whimpered before it took of again.

Jacob stood alone now with a frown on his face.

Did he just start a forbidden relationship with a wolf?


	3. Fucking leech

**School has started again. -.-**

**This could mean that I will be writing less, but NO! I will actually write more in hope of escaping the boredom of homework, homework, homework.**

**There isn't much happening in this chapter, but Sam has a serious talk with Paul, and Jacob is coming closer to find out what Emmett is.**

**Enjoy, and please tell me what you think of this. :-) **

* * *

><p>As soon as Paul and Sam had phased back, Paul started to yell at his alpha.<p>

"Can you tell my how you missed the fucking Cullens coming back to town?"

"Calm down, Paul," Sam tried to say, but Paul didn't listen.

"Don't freaking tell me to fucking calm down! Jacob was less then a meter from a leech! He gave a handshake to a fucking vampire! Are you fucking happy? He could have been dead by now! Dead! Like… A dead guy!" Sam stood still and listened to Paul scream on with his hands waving all over the place. "And NOW, it's suddenly MY fault that I lost control. Well, if YOU just could keep a fucking EYE open, I would have known that the Cullen are here, and wouldn't hear it from my BOYFRIEND who GREETED one of them!"

"Paul!" Sam yelled.

"I mean, it shouldn't be that hard to locate a whole freaking FAMILY move into Forks, or what? A family of SEVEN BLOOD DRINKING, SPARKLING, COLD, HEARTLESS, DEAD, WANNABE- DRACULA'S!"

"PAUL, SHUT UP!"

Paul's mouth snapped close as his alpha slapped him in the face. Paul stared at Sam who stared dumbfounded back at him.

"Did you just bitch slap me?" Paul asked with a frown on his face. Sam just shrugged.

"I guess I did," he answered.

"You can't slap me in the face! That's abuse!" Paul said offended.

"Well, yelling at me that I can't do my job is mental abuse," Sam answered with a small smile. "And, Paul. I _knew_ that the Cullens are back in town, and I was planning to tell you this morning. But then we started talking about Jacob and I completely forgot. **And **Jacob was in no danger. Think about it. The Cullens drink animal blood. Is it really that horrible that Jacob met one of them? He's alive, right," Sam told Paul, and he watched as Paul seemed to grow calmer with every word.

"Sam… I imprinted on him," Paul said and Sam smiled happy. "Do you think I can let Jacob hang out with vampires like it's nothing?"

"I understand," Sam said smiling. "But you imprinted on him! Now you have a good reason for me to let you see him again."

Paul shook his head and looked down at his bare feet.

"You should have seen Billy when I lost control in his house. He looked furious. He will never let me be with Jake again."

Sam sighed.

"Paul. You just _gotta _learn to control yourself! You simply _have _to. _One _accident and Jake will lie on the ground in front of you, dead," he said, and Paul stared at him in horror, just by thinking of it.

"How could you say that?" he asked angry.

"Because you need to know!" Sam insisted. "It's like driving drunk. You've done it before, you don't want anything bad to happen, you are too lazy to walk and then you suddenly run over someone."

Paul groaned and turned to walk away. He didn't wanna listen to this. But Sam grabbed his arm and turned the beta to face him. His face was dead serious.

"You have to listen, Paul!" he growled. "You have lost control before, and it went fine. You can't hurt me or Jared. But something that would leave a scratch on my forehead would leave Jacob _without _a head."

Paul tore his arm from Sam grasp and sent his alpha one last glare before he phased and ran away.

Jacob lay in his bed thinking of Paul's weird behavior. Why did he just run away like that? Jacob wasn't stupid. He knew it had something to do with the mentioning of Emmet Cullen. And he also knew that there was something weird about Emmet. Everything that had happened lately, Jacob thought it all hang together.

Paul's sickness, the three weeks he had stayed away from Jacob, his sudden friendship with Sam and Jared, Emmet Cullen, Paul's reaction to Emmett's name and maybe even the wolf Jacob had met had something to do with it all.

Jacob jumped when he heard knocking on the window over him. He looked up to see Emmett's pale, grinning face. Jacob sat up and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the bigger guy.

"I said I was going to pick you up, remember?" Emmett said, still grinning. Jacob couldn't hold back a laugh.

"A normal guy would just ring the doorbell, smartass," he said.

"Yeah, but I thought this would be cooler. So, are you coming or what?" Emmett said. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, just wait a second," Jacob said, and he was about to run down to tell his father that he went out when he felt someone grab his wrist. Jacob almost jumped again as he felt Emmett's ice cold skin against his own. Jacob turned to see that Emmett had climbed through the window and into his room.

"How did you do that so fast?" Jacob asked him. Emmett simply brushed the question off.

"Could you hurry?" Emmett asked the younger boy.

"Why?"

"It just… I'm not allowed to be here," Emmett said, almost nervous. Jacob frowned.

"Who says you are not allowed to be here?" he asked. Emmett raised a brow.

"You've hear the legends over a hundred times now, haven't you?" Emmett said.

"Which legends?" Jacob asked.

"About the cold ones," Emmett answered. Jacob shook his head.

"They're not true," he whispered. Emmett swallowed and reached a hand forward. Jacob gasped when Emmet touched his cheek. It was like having an ice cube pressed to his cheek. Emmett was ice cold.

Jacob's eyes wandered to the window Emmett had climbed through.

Emmett was fast.

Jacob's eyes went back to Emmett's face. To his eyes.

Jacob swallowed before he turned around to face himself in the mirror. He could at least see Emmett's reflection behind him. He scratched his scalp, leaving his hair messy.

"OK then, let's go!" he said and walked towards the window.

"Are you going to climb through the window?" Emmett asked amused.

"Yeah, that's my plan," Jacob said.

"Can't you just use the door downstairs?" Emmett asked, but Jacob shook his head.

"My dad wouldn't let me go out with you, would he now?"


	4. Two Kisses

**Yay! **

**Thanks for the reviews! It's my drug.**

**And thanks to them, I've changed the title of the story from; What Jocob Doesn't know, to; What Jacob doesn't know! :D**

**And just so you know: Jacob is aware that there is something weird with Paul, Emmett and the wolf. He also knows that it has something to do with the legends, and he is aware that Emmet is much like a vampire.**

**BUT he isn't sure he really wants to figure it all out. More about this in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Emmett didn't know what movie they were watching. Didn't know its name, didn't know what it was about. Under the whole movie he had been watching Jacob.<p>

It was weird, how much he enjoyed just watching him.

He didn't feel lust for his blood. Not at all actually. Because he couldn't smell it. He wasn't sure why, but Jacob's blood was like water. Tasteless, and not the most tempting thing around. Jacob himself was pretty tempting though. His black, messed up hair and his beautiful brown eyes. Emmett guessed they were watching something funny, because Jacob would sometimes smile, and sometimes he even laughed. His smile was bright, like a sun breaking through the clouds, and Emmett found himself smiling every time the other boy smiled.

When the movie was over, Jacob met Emmetts gaze. They sat like that for a moment, lost in each others eyes while everyone else was busy picking up their jackets and brush popcorn of their laps. Minutes passed and the big room was suddenly empty except Jacob and Emmett himself.

When Jacob noticed this he blushed and looked down. Emmet was overwhelmed by feelings when he saw this, and without thinking he lifted Jacobs chin with a cold finger. Jacob had stopped breathing, Emmet could hear it. He leaned down slowly, and when Jacob didn't do anything in protest, Emmet kissed the younger boy on the lips.

He wasn't that type pf guy that jumped into a relationship like this, but he could already see himself with Jacob. It was like love at first sight.

Emmett's heart soared when he felt Jacob kiss him back with passion. Emmett pulled in Jacob's black, messed up hair with one hand, while he laid the other hand on the boy's hip. When Emmett laid Jacob on his back and climbed on top of him, he felt Jacob try to push Emmett away from him. But the pushes that would make a human fall off, was like butterfly pushes for Emmett. He pulled Jacob's hair so hard that Jacob gasped, and Emmett used the opportunity to push his tongue in to the other boy's mouth.

He felt like rolling his eyes when he felt Jacob's knee hit him in the crotch.

That's a dirty move.

But Emmett didn't give up though. He explored Jacobs hot mouth with his tongue while Jacob did all he could to get the bigger boy off him.

Emmett suddenly came to his senses, and realized that he really was forcing himself on the boy under him. He pulled away quickly, and Jacob gasped for breath. Emmett watched concerned as Jacob gasped for air like he had been close to dying. He was also shivering a little. Weird.

"Are you OK?" Emmett asked, feeling guilty. Jacob shook his head.

"I thought I was going to freaking die!" he almost screamed. "For how long do you think I can hold my breath? And you are freezing."

It wasn't before then Emmett realized the problem.

Emmett didn't need air, but Jacob would faint without it of course. The kiss had lasted longer then Emmett had thought. And Jacob didn't seem used to the cold.

Emmett swallowed when he saw Jacob stare angry at him.

"Why didn't you pull away?" he yelled at the vampire. He rose from the chair and hurried out of the cinema with Emmett behind him.

"Jake, I'm sorry!" Emmett called after him. Jacob turned around when they were in the middle of the street. It was dark out and the air was chilly. A small breeze ruffled Jacob hair and they could hear car horns in the distance.

"Why didn't you pull away?" Jacob asked Emmet again.

"Sorry, Jacob," Emmett apologized. "I just… I got lost in the moment. I know you have a boyfriend and I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just… There is something about you that I can't resi-"

"Don't say it!" Jacob cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it! This was a bad idea."

He turned away and started to walk away, and Emmett tried to come up with something to make Jacob stay.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

Jacob froze, and Emmett smiled relieved. When Jacob turned towards him again, his eyes were wet. Emmett felt an instant need to pull the boy into his arms and comfort him. But as he took a step towards Jacob, Jacob took three steps back.

"Don't," Jacob pleaded. "I'm having a lot on my head right now, and I can't bear the thought of cheating on my boyfriend too."

Emmett nodded.

"I understand that," he said. "But it won't happen again. I promise. Just give me a second chance, please."

Jacob shook his head, and a tear fell from his say eyes.

"I'll just kiss you again," he admitted. Emmett couldn't help but smile as he heard this. Jacob wanted to kiss him!

"Let me drive you home at least," he said, and Jacob hesitated before he nodded. He couldn't walk home from there.

**S**am frowned when he saw a car stop in front of the Black house where Jacob lived with Billy. He growled when he recognized the car.

It was one of the Cullens! What were they doing here?

**I**n the car, Jacob and Emmett sat in silence.

Jacob didn't get out of the car, and Emmett didn't ask him to. They actually sat there for ten minutes without saying a word. Jacob looked at the windows in his house to see if his father's face would appear in one of them. But all of them were dark, so he guessed that Billy had gone to bed. Maybe he hadn't even noticed that Jacob was gone.

Emmet was looking at Jacob. The dried tears on his face, and his chest that moved slowly as he breathed.

"You're beautiful," Emmett whispered out of nowhere, and Jacob looked up at him, surprised.

"Um… Thanks," he said, and Emmet grinned as Jacob blushed. Jacob smiled sweetly and almost laughed a little. "And thank you for the ride… I guess… I guess this was it," he said sadly. Emmett shook his head.

"Jacob. I can see that you want to see me again," he said, but Jacob wouldn't look at him, so Emmett grabbed Jacobs face and made him look at him. "Why do you want to resist your own heart?" Jacob slapped Emmetts hand away in sudden anger.

"I'm not denying my heart!" he snapped. "My heart belongs with Paul!"

"And still it's so confused," Emmett said, and Jacob glared at him. Emmett almost laughed, but knew it would just upset Jacob some more. "Jake, I'm not planning to split you and your boyfriend up, and I'm not gonna make you cheat on him. I just wanna be your friend."

**S**am had Embry and Jared behind him now. When he saw Jacob in the car with the Cullen boy, he decided against attacking the leech. He had to get Jacob out of the car first, and he had to do it without Jacob noticing something was up.

They could see Jacob and the vampire talk through the window.

Embry had phased just a few ours ago for the first time. He had taken it better than excepted, but as Paul he didn't like the idea of Jacob never knowing what he had become. But Sam understood him since he had been Jacob's best friends since they walked around in diapers. Now, Embry was shaking behind him.

"Calm down, Embry," Sam told him. But when Sam looked over his shoulder at the newest member, he was shocked to see Embry glare at the two in the car with a look that should have killed them both.

Sam gaze returned to the car.

He did it in time to see Jacob nod in response of something the leech had said before they just sat looking at each other again.

"Again?" Jared mumbled and rolled his eyes. "Look at the way they look at each other. It's like they are a couple or something."

Embry growled.

Just then, the three could see the two in the car lean towards each other. Sam gaped when Jacob's lips met the vampire's in a kiss.

"Ok, that's enough!" Embry growled, and Sam was too shocked by the kiss to stop him. He and Jared watched as Embry stormed to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? Watcha thiiiiiiiink?<strong>

**And what is Embry going to do?**


	5. Don't let him know

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews. They make my day. No really, they do!**

**So, here is the new chapter… And I don't think I have anything more to say, so.. Enjoy! Or hate, whatever suits you.**

* * *

><p>Jacob jumped when the door behind him slammed open and before he knew what was happening, he felt arms pull him away from Emmett and out of the car. He was pushed behind someone's back and looked up to see Embry. Jacob stared in horror when a darkness he had never seen before, crossed his best friends face.<p>

"Get in the house, Jake," Embry commanded him.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Jacob asked confused, and he looked up at Emmett to see Emmett look back at him with concern. Embry growled and pushed Jacob towards the house with so much force that Jacob almost fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "Be careful!"

Embry sneered at him, and Jacob's eyes widened as Embry showed his teeth.

"Get the fuck away from our land, leech!" he said angry. "And if you come back, I will rip apart your whole family and let you watch them burn!"

"Embry!" Jacob said shocked, but his mouth snapped shut when Embry gave him a warning with his eyes.

"Goodbye, Jake," Emmett said, and his sad face reflected Jacob's. Embry slammed the car door shut, and Emmett started the car. He met Jacobs gaze as he backed the car up, and Jacob had to admit it.

He felt something between them too.

He turned to face Embry, and was relieved to see that his friend had calmed down a bit. But just a little. He still looked more pissed than Jacob could ever remember seeing him.

"What were you doing with him?" Embry asked him.

"We went out to watch a movie. He's just a friend," Jacob asked as innocent as he could.

"A friend?" Embry sneered, and Jacob took a step back. "Do you kiss all your friends, Jake? Maybe you and Quill are making out behind my back."

Jacob shook his head. He would do anything to calm Embry down.

Just then, Sam and Jared came jogging from the darkness between the trees.

"Calm down, Embry," Sam ordered.

"Can you stop telling me to calm down all the time?" Embry snapped.

"You're scaring him," Jared said and nodded towards Jacob with his head. Embry turned to look at Jacob, and Jacob tried to hide the fact that Jared was right. But Embry obviously saw it, and scolded himself.

"I'm sorry, Jake," he mumbled.

"Why did you do that?" Jacob asked hurt.

"Because," Embry began, already mad again. "You **have** a boyfriend already, remember?"

Jacob got angry in return.

"A boyfriend who has been ignoring me for weeks!" he said.

"So you meet up with a guy behind my… Behind Paul's back?" Embry asked. Jacob shook his head, and turned to walk towards his house.

"Oh, forget it!" Embry said determined and grabbed Jacob's wrist to turn Jacob around again. Jacob glared at him, angry.

"Just let me go, Embry!" he snapped. "I'm tired." Embry just shook his head.

"I will tell Paul," he said.

"What?"

"I will tell Paul what you did tonight."

Jacob's glare vanished and he looked closer to scared.

"No, no, no!" he pleaded. "No, Embry! You can't tell him! You know how he is! He gonna… I… You can't! Please, Embry! I've never kissed Emmett before, this was the first time, I promise. I don't know what came over me, and I will **never ever** do it again! I won't even **see** him again!" Jacob realized it sounded like he had been cheating on **Embry**, not Paul, and he quickly added; "I love Paul, no one else."

Embry didn't say anything. All of his anger had obviously gone, and now, all that was left, was a look of… Hurt?

He let go of Jacob's wrist before he turned around towards Sam and Jared who watched the conversation with interest.

"I'm going to bed now, Sam. Goodnight," he mumbled before he took of into the woods. Jacob frowned. Embry was acting weird. Why would he be so upset because Jacob cheated on Paul? He wasn't exactly fond of Jacob's boyfriend. And why was he together with Sam and Jared suddenly?

Jacob looked at Sam. He had never really liked Sam. But right now, he felt that Sam held all the answers to his questions.

Still, Jacob wasn't sure he wanted to know them.

"I guess Embry's right, Jacob," Sam said awkwardly. "You should get in bed. Or at least get inside."

Jacob nodded, and as he walked toward his house, he heard Sam and Jared whisper to each other as they walked in a different direction.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked out of the shower, water dripping from his hair. He grabbed a white towel and rubbed it against his head to dry his hair. He stood in front of the mirror and used the towel to take away the steam from the glass so he could se himself… And jumped as he saw someone stand behind him inn the reflection.<p>

He thought he was going to die for some stupid seconds, before he realized that it was Paul ho was leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

Jacob quickly tried to hide himself with the towel before he remembered that Paul had seen him naked many times, and gave up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Paul took a step towards him before he answered casually;

"Spying on you inn the shower of course."

Jacob tried to smile, but didn't really make it. He watched as Paul came closer and closer, until he stood with their nose tips touching.

Paul was only dressed in some cut of jeans, and his bare chest was flushed up against Jacobs.

Jacob closed his eyes as Paul leaned in and their lips met. Jacob could feel the passion, greed, possession, hunger, love and need in Paul's kiss, but Jacob felt that he could never give all of it back. No matter how hard he tried. He felt that his kiss was all betrayal, because it wasn't that long ago since Jacobs lips had kissed someone else.

Paul didn't seem to notice though, as he pushed his tongue inside Jacob's mouth and started to explore.

"Wanna continue this in bed, babe?" Paul breathed after he had broken the kiss. Jacob hesitated for a slight second before he nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Jacob was staring at the selling in the dark room. Paul was next to him on the bed, with one arm around Jacob's waist. Jacob listened to Paul breathe.<p>

And he felt regret. Regret for kissing Emmett after the movie. Regret for kissing Emmett in the car. And regret for thinking of Emmett when he and Paul made love. Or maybe _made lies _would fit better.

Jacob thought that sleeping with Paul would make him feel better. Like a good fuck would make up for it.

But of course it didn't.

**Tump**

Jacob frowned.

**Tump**

He looked towards the window.

**Tump**

Something hit the window, and Jacob moved Paul's arm of him with care, before he stood up from the bed.

**Tump**

When Jacob stood with the window, he saw Emmett look up at him from the ground down there. Jacob's frown got deeper as the big man waved. Jacob opened the window and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing here?" he either shouted as low as he could, or whispered as high as he could manage. "And what is that in your hand?"

Emmett smiled goofy, and held the little ball up.

"It's a bird," he said. Jacob gaped.

"Are you smashing a bird against my window!" he yelled angry, before he turned to see if his yelling had woken Paul.

No, he was still asleep.

"Sorry," Emmett apologized. "It's already dead, don't worry."

Jacob glared.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" he asked again. Emmett sighed.

"I had to see you again," he admitted.

"Well, take a picture! It last longer!" Jacob snapped.

"A picture won't capture your beaut-"

Jacob slammed the window close. This woke Paul up.

"What's up, babe?" he groaned. Jacob huffed and went back under the covers.

"Just some annoying birds. They sing really loud, don't you think?" he grumbled as he let Paul wrap his arms around him and they got comfortable. "Even the dead ones," he added and closed his eyes. He sworethat he could **feel** the confused look Paul gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>Should he tell Paul what happened?<strong>


	6. This is how I feel about your boyfriend

**Sigh... I love drama..**

**Ok, here is the new chapter. Enjoy :D**

**An please, please click the review button. I need it so baaad.**

* * *

><p>Paul woke up to the delicious smell of his lover, and he pulled the teen closer to him with a happy sigh.<p>

He opened his eyes to see Jacob looking up at him with those beautiful, dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered and kissed Jacob on the forehead.

"What happened?" Jacob asked out of nowhere.

"What happened when?" Paul asked as he planted kisses to Jacobs cheeks and nose too.

"Yesterday," Jacob answered annoyed over how Paul didn't focus on what he was saying. "When you just ran away."

Paul sighed and kissed Jacob one last time on the lips before he answered.

"I got jealous."

"What?"

"I got jealous," Paul repeated. He had already thought of what he would say when Jacob asked this. And he was pretty proud of himself. "You know me, baby. I just lost it when you told me you met some guy, and I needed some fresh air. I know I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Paul smiled and kissed Jacob on the lips again. Jacob seemed to be a little suspicious, but sighed and accepted the explanation.

"Has Embry joined Sam's gang now?" Jacob asked bitter. Paul nodded. Embry had phased just some minutes after Paul had that argument with Sam. The teen had taken it pretty well actually. Much better than Paul had taken it.

Now they just waited for Quill.

Paul had always envied Embry a little. Paul had been in love with Jacob for two whole years before they actually got together. And in those two years of watching from a distance, Embry would always be with his Jacob.

Jacob said that they were no more than friends, and the thought of him and Embry together was just sick. But he smiled a little brighter when Embry came. He laughed a little louder when Embry said something funny. He cried a little harder when Embry would fight with him. And he forgave a little faster when Embry apologized.

"I gotta go see him," Jacob suddenly said and jumped up from the bed.

"What?" Paul groaned as he watched his lover get dressed. "Why?"

"We had an argument yesterday," Jacob answered and stopped in front of the mirror to see if he looked OK.

"So?"

Jacob turned to glare at him.

"He acted so weird, Paul. He was like… Not himself," he said worried. "Now, get out of my bed!"

Paul groaned again before he stood up and looked for his boxers. When he was done dressing, Jacob had already left, and Paul leaned into the bedroom wall and buried his face in his hands.

Something had changed while he was away. Something between them was lost. Jacob had changed. His smiles and small kisses had turned into glares and snapping.

Paul sighed.

Maybe it would change back after some time. He would just have to wait.

As Jacob climbed out of his car at Embry's house, two pair of eyes met him.

Embry stood outside, talking to Sam.

It was weird seeing them talking together like Embry hadn't talked about Sam and his gang like he hated them just a few days ago. Though Embry didn't seem happy. And he had cut his hair. He looked… Older. More mature with short hair.

Jacob stopped in front of the two and stood a little awkwardly without looking at any of them.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"I'll se you later." He heard Sam tell Embry, and he looked up to see Sam jogging towards the woods. Why did that guy always vanish into the woods? When Jacob looked back at Embry, he was relieved to see that his friend was smiling.

"Hey, Jake," he greeted him. Jacob smiled back.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Embry nodded. Without another word they walked down to the beach. It was actually quite hot outside that day. The sea was still and Jacob could hear birds singing.

He looked up with surprise as the sun appeared over them.

"Long time no see, huh?" Embry said as he smiled up at the sun.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. He looked at the sand behind them to see the footprints they had left. He then looked up at Embry, and frowned. He didn't use to look up at Embry. Without him noticing, Embry had been getting taller and bigger. He was bigger than Jacob now.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Embry grinned.

"Been working out," he answered. Jacob raised a brow.

"And that made you taller?"

Embry didn't answer, just smiled at Jacob and continued to walk beside him.

"And you cut your hair," Jacob said. Embry nodded.

"And look," he said, and Jacob stared as Embry took of his shirt to reveal an eight-pack.

"Yeah, that's one new," Jacob said and forced his eyes to look away from Embry's stomach. Embry laughed.

"Yeah, it is," he said amused. "But that wasn't what I wanted to show you." Jacob blushed and looked to where Embry was pointing.

"You got a tattoo?"

Embry nodded.

"But it's the same as the ones to Sam, Jared and Paul! Oh, Embry. How did they lure you in?" Jacob asked not amused.

"Jake," Embry sighed. "There is so much you don't know."

"Yeah, I've figured that out," Jacob said annoyed. "Paul disappears for three weeks. Emmett is ice cold. The wolfs in the forest are tame. And you have grown bigger than me over the night."

Embry frowned.

"Don't you wanna know what's happening around here?" he asked. Jacob shook his head.

"No," he simply answered. Embry laughed.

"You're not curious at all?"

"Of course I'm curious," Jacob said. "But if you said right now, that you could answer all my questions, I would say no."

Embry was amused. "Why?"

"Because… I don't know if I can handle the truth. Guys that grow muscles over night before they join some kind of gang? Wolves, too huge to be normal wolves, running around in the forest? A guy with skin as pale as the moon, cold as ice and topaz eyes? And Emmett mentioned the legends. You know the stories about the cold ones and the wolves. If the wolves I met weren't in the forest in day time, I would say they are werewolves. And Emmett Cullen? A vampire." Jacob smiled when he saw that Embry swallowed hard next to him. "But of course, what do I know? The stories cannot be true," he said, smirking, and Embry laughed nervously.

"Of course not," he mumbled. Jacobs smirk changed into a grin.

"I can tell when you lie, Embry," he said, and Embry stared at him in chock.

"Do y-you mean that you kn-know?"

Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know anything. I'm just guessing," he said.

"So… You know what we are, but you don't wanna know that you are right?" Embry asked confused. Jacob smiled.

"What are you talking about? You're just a regular guy Embry," he said, but then he got serious. "What happened yesterday?" he asked.

Embry got just as serious when the question came up.

"You're not safe with him," he said. "And you are already together with someone else. I'm your friend, and I won't watch you be with someone behind Paul's back."

"I thought you didn't like Paul," Jacob said bitter. "Or did that also change when you joined the gang?"

Embry shook his head.

"I still don't like him. I think I even like him less now. If I could choose, I would make you stay away from both of them. Paul always looses control, and he is way too possessive over you. You remember the last time he got jealous?"

Jacob nodded. He remembered.

He used to hang out with Mike Newton a while ago, and they always joked about sleeping together even tough that would never happen since Mike was strait and together with some girl. They just thought it was funny.

Well, one day Jacob had been talking to him over the phone, and they joked around as always. Jacob didn't notice Paul come up behind him as he pretended to be planning to sneak over to Mike that night and sleep with him.

Jacob ended up with a bruise on his face, headache and a broken phone. Quill and Embry had to explain Jacob and Mike's humor to Paul several times before Paul really believed that Jacob and Mike had been joking.

But he didn't let Jacob see Mike again.

"I know that he can be a little…" Jacob hesitated.

"Violent? Controlling? Possessive?" Embry tried to help him. Jacob tried to not laugh, but ended up smiling.

"But he can also be caring and loving. And he can protect me," he said dreamy. Embry snorted.

"From anyone and anything but himself," he added to what Jacob said.

"Why do you hate him so bad?" Jacob asked offended. Embry sighed and sat down in the sand. Jacob sat down beside him, and they looked at the horizon.

"Hate is a strong word," Embry said. "I just really, really, really don't like him." Jacob smiled a little amused. "He gets angry too fast, and he just **has **to start yelling at me every time I open my mouth. I mean, absolutely everything I say sounds like an insult in his ears. And he walks around like he owns the place." Embry's angry face turned sad. "But I think I dislike him this much because of one thing he took from me some time ago."

Jacob frowned.

"What did he take?" he asked.

"Well, I can't exactly say that he took it from me. It wasn't really mine in the first place, but it belonged more to me than it belonged to him," Embry explained.

"I don't get it," Jacob said confused. "What did he take?"

Embry just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. It belongs to him now. It will never be mine. Not fully," Embry said sadly and lay down. Jacob was still confused, but felt sad for his friend. Whatever it was, it sounded like Embry really wanted it. But Jacob didn't know of anything Paul could have taken from Embry. Not something that Paul owned that Embry just owned a little, not fully. Was it something they shared? Like, Embry had it one weekends and Paul had it all the other days.

"Did he take a cat from you, or something?" Jacob asked, and Embry laughed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... Shouldn't be that hard to figure out what Embry is talking about.<strong>

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. And if it does, tell me what. I wanna get better. :) **


	7. The truth

Paul watched Jacob and Embry laugh together from between the trees. He hadn't heard anything of what they had been saying. He could just see their faces go from smiles, to serious, then sad, then happy.

He reminded himself that they were nothing but friends. Keeping Jacob away from his two best friends would destroy him.

But Paul had to do _something, anything_, to make the relationship between him and Jacob like it was before.

Paul didn't bother to check who it was when he heard footsteps come up behind him. He had a feeling he already knew who it was.

"He will come to you, Paul. You just have to give him time. He's hurting after being rejected for three weeks."

Paul turned to face his alpha. Sam looked tired. Paul guessed he didn't sleep much.

Without a word, Paul turned around again and started jogging towards Jacob and Embry. He heard a ripping sound behind him as Sam phased and ran into the woods again.

"Jake!" Paul yelled to get Jacobs attention. Both Jacob and Embry sat up and turned around. Paul saw Embry roll his eyes.

"Hey Paul," Jacob said and smiled softly at him.

"Let's go on a date. Right now," Paul said quickly. Embry looked like he was about to roll his eyes again, and Jacob looked surprised.

"I… Ok," he said smiling, and he let Paul pull him to his feet. Embry got up on his own. "Why?" Jacob asked when his curiosity got the better of him. Paul smirked.

"Why not? Guess I just feel like it," he answered. Paul smiled when he saw Jacob blush and smile bright. The younger boy looked at Embry, who looked a little sulky.

"I'll see you later then," Jacob said, without noticing his friend behavior. Embry just nodded and sent Paul a glare before he walked away. Jacob smiled up at Paul as Paul sneaked his arms around Jacob's waist.

"So what are we going to do on our date?" Jacob asked. Paul smirked again.

"Nothin'," he said. Jacob raised a brow.

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing," Paul said, and Jacob's brow got higher. "We are just going to be right here, sitting together in the sand and we'll be watching as the sun get swallowed be the sea."

Jacob let Paul pull him down again, so he sat on Paul's lap.

"You're acting weird," Jacob said. Paul let his finger run through Jacob's black hair as he asked;

"I do?"

"Yeah…" Jacob said in a low voice. He started to draw on Paul's bare chest with his finger while he talked. "I think you feel guilty for ignoring me for three weeks, and now you want to make it up to be by being something that you're not."

"I'm not what?" Paul asked and felt Jacob draw something that could be an invisible letter on his chest.

"Romantic," Jacob said with a teasing smile. "Just sitting and watching the sun… That isn't you. Paul, you don't need to make it up to me in any way. You are making it up to me by just being here. Even though our romantic moments include a zombie movie or a football match." Paul recognized the letter Jacob had been drawing as an E. The next one, he recognized at once.

A 'C.

He forgot the letters when he felt Jacob's soft lips against his own.

"Jake," he moaned into the kiss before he laid Jacob on his back in the sand, himself on top. "This date wasn't supposed to be all about sex," he murmured as he kissed his way down Jacob's neck.

"But we like sex," Jacob said, and Paul had to agree.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk and laugh and… Do things like that," Paul whined while he ripped Jacob's shirt of him. Jacob gasped.

"You just ruined my shiii…" Jacob tried to say, but interrupted himself with a moan as Paul touched the bulge in his jeans. "Get'em of me!" he commanded. Paul had unbuttoned Jacob's jeans when he smelled it. He growled and let his arm slid around Jacob's waist as he pulled the younger boy closer to him.

He felt a little torn. He could go finding the leech that smelled, or he could stay here with Jacob. The choice became even harder when Jacob began kissing his way down Paul's abs. But the smell came closer. Paul looked up, and to his horror, his eyes met someone else's. A leech, with topaz eyes, stood in the sand, right with them. Jacob, who was getting busy down there, didn't notice at all.

The vampire glared at Paul with a hatred Paul was used to see directed at him from vampires.

"Stop!" Paul said harshly to the boy under him before he pulled Jacob and himself up from the sand. When they both stood on their feet, Jacob very confused, the leech was gone.

Jacob sighed defeated.

"Ok, I get it. You don't wanna have sex," he said, and Paul had to hold back a snort of laughter.

Why did a Cullen come here? He wasn't allowed to be here!

Paul's eyes scanned the area. He could still smell it. It still was here.

"I gotta go," he said and started to walk towards the trees, but Jacob ran forward and stopped in front of him.

"Why?" he asked angry and confused. "Stop walking away from me all the time!"

"But this is really important, baby!" Paul whined while he looked over Jacobs head to see if the vampire appeared again.

"What? Paul, you just came! What happened?" Jacob asked, frustrated. Just then, the leech decided to show up again. He stood, leaning against a tree, smirking.

Paul growled.

Jacob looked behind him to see what Paul was growling at, but the vampire had vanished again. It was playing with the wolf.

"What are you growling at?" Jacob asked. Paul opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again without anything coming out. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled and started to walk away, towards the place the leech had been just seconds ago.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Paul asked and followed him.

"Away from you!" Jacob snapped.

"Don't be like that, Jake," Paul said as calm as he could while he was panicking on the inside. The vampire was still here! What the fuck was wrong with it? He did **not **want his imprint to be this close to a leech! Again.

Paul wondered if this vampire was the one Jacob met. Maybe he wanted Jacob's blood.

Paul reached out and grabbed Jacob's wrist. Just then, he felt someone grab his own wrist and pull him away from his boyfriend.

Jacob turned around, and Paul saw his face turn from anger to surprise. And then to angry again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the one who had pulled Paul away from him. Paul sneered and pulled away from the cold hand that still held him.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked Emmett as Paul pulled away. But Emmett didn't answer him. He just stood there, glaring daggers at Paul who growled back at him.

Jacob frowned.

Did they know each other?

"Go, Jake," Paul said through his clenched teeth. Jacob shook his head stubbornly.

"No! Why? What's going on? Do you know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, we know each other," Emmet said without looking at him. "And not in a good way," he added.

Jacob swallowed nervously.

If Paul already hated Emmett, he wouldn't like to see how he reacted if he found out about Jacob and Emmett's kiss. But he would not leave them. He wanted to figure things out.

"How do you know each other, then?" he asked curious. Paul sighed in frustration and Emmet grinned.

"Get home, Jake!" Paul said, angry.

"Why won't you tell him?" Emmet asked, amused. "I already did."

Paul stared in shock.

"What? No!" Paul looked at Jacob. "What did he tell you? What do you know?" Jacob shook his head slowly.

"Nothing," he lied. Paul looked relieved until Emmett spoke;

"He's lying. He's just afraid. He's scared of the truth, so he's lying to himself."

Paul clenched his teeth harder and started shaking.

"You know nothing about him, leech!" he sneered. Emmet raised a brow, annoyingly calm inn comparison to Paul.

"I've actually gotten to know him very well, mutt," he said. "I know he gets easily frightened. He is way too curious, but still, way too trusting. He is obviously stubborn, as he is still standing here. He likes comedies. He has a beautiful smile. He has a big heart, and could start crying with just the thought of hurting his loved ones. He is loyal. He is good with cars, and has a serious blushing problem. And…" Emmet took a step closer to Jacob's shaking and fuming boyfriend before he added; "He looks good when he sleeps, and is a great kisser."

Jacob closed his eyes in horror. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream at Emmett. How could he do this to him?

When he opened his eyes again, Paul looked like he was going to explode. His whole body was shaking hard, and his breath was heavy. He was crushing his teeth together so hard Jacob was sure they soon would break. And Emmet wasn't done.

"I've got to know Jacob better in a few days, than you did in two years of watching him from afar," he said. Paul's angry eyes showed a hint of surprise and Emmet smirked. "I know. I'm good. And it's getting better. Because soon, Jacob will have to face the truth. You will phase in three…"

Jacob, confused, watched as Paul tried to keep calm, but was loosing control. His shaking got stronger and breathing faster.

"Two…"

Paul shook his head like a wild animal and walked a few steps backwards, like he was trying to run away.

"One."

Jacob opened his mouth in a silent scream. Paul actually exploded!

With a ripping sound, fur exploded out of his skin. And in less then a second, a huge wolf stood in front of Jacob and Emmett. A familiar wolf with silver fur.

"Paul," Jacob whispered. Emmett was right. He was slapped in the face with the truth he had tried to ignore. The legends were truth.

It was obvious. Paul was some kind of werewolf and Emmett… Possibly a vampire. Most likely a vampire.

And then Paul attached. It took a leap at Emmett with a growl, and Jacob didn't know if he really cared that Emmett got hurt.

But it wasn't Emmett who got hurt.

Emmett let the wolf jump on him, and grabbed a leg. Jacob felt sick as he heard the bone break and the wolf whined.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled as the two continued fighting. Emmett seemed to have the upper hand. "Please!"

But they didn't listen. Emmett's eyes were black, and the wolf showed teeth. Jacob watched as Emmett got a grip around Paul's thick neck with his arms, and ran forward in panic.

"**STOP!"**

Jacob felt the air being punched out of his lungs as something hit his stomach, and he flew backwards with a; "Oof!"

"**Shit**! **Jake**!"

Jacob hit the sand and lay, gasping for air that seemed to not exist. He saw the blurry figures of Emmett and the wolf stand over him. And he could barley see the wolf change back to Paul before he got lost in the dark and passed out.


	8. Understanding

**So... Yeah. I've been gone for a while and... This chapter is a bit slow so... Yeah...**

* * *

><p>SAM:<p>

Sam had been a part of a love triangle himself. But it was between two girls and both were human. And he had imprinted on one of them, so it was an easy choice.

He tried to put himself in Jacob's point of view. He was a human that was torn between a wolf and a vampire. The wolf had an imprint on him, the vampire was in love. The imprint was pulling Jacob to Paul, just as Paul was being pulled towards Jacob. But Emmett was a vampire, therefor had a power that attracted humans. And maybe Jacob also was in love with the vampire. Maybe the young one was in love with them both.

Jacob now laid in his bed on second floor while the pack was down in the Black's living room. When Paul came from the beach, Sam was the one who saw him. Jacob was in Paul's arms, covered in his own blood that was streaming from his hip.

And when Sam was done making sure that Jacob was being taken care of, he called the rest of the pack. Jared and Embry.

When Paul had gotten his voice back and was done telling them what happened, Jared made some comment about Emmett deserving to die for what he did to Jacob. But even Jared knew Emmett wasn't the one that made the wound on Jacob hip. It was clearly a claw that had pierced through Jacobs skin.

So now they sat there in silence. Sam guessed he was the one that should say something. Something about tearing Emmett to pieces for being on their land a second time. But he wasn't sure how that would affect Jacob yet.

Sam looked up at Paul who was standing with the window, looking out, or maybe looking at nothing.

PAUL:

_"He looks good when he sleeps, and is a great kisser."_

Did Emmett really mean anything with that? Maybe he just said it to make Paul phase. Maybe he was just… But the way he said it!

Like he and Jacob had been together for long behind Paul's back.

Paul shook his head.

Jacob wouldn't. Not Jacob.

Paul sighed. Emmett had begged Paul to let Emmett take Jacob home with him so Emmett could show him to his leech father that happened to be a doctor. Why would a leech work as a doctor anyway? Free blood, of course. He could just go; "Hey! I, Dr. Cullen, just gonna take care of this poor girl with blood pouring out of her neck!"

And some minutes later he comes out of the room with blood around his mouth, saying she didn't make it, sorry people.

Jacob didn't need a fancy vampire to heal him. It was just a wound. A big wound, but it was taken care of now, nothing to worry about.

Paul blinked back to reality. He had been staring out the window for the last hour, without really seeing. But now he saw. He saw the vampire stand far away from the window. But Paul could smell the vampire, and the vampire could see him. Paul looked to his side, looked at Jared, Sam and Embry. They could smell the vampire to.

Why didn't they attack?

Embry looked ready to attack, but sat in the couch with tense muscles and wary eyes. Jared stood with the door with his hand on the handle, but didn't open the door.

Sam was watching Paul calmly.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Paul looked back at the vampire.

"It's him," he answered in a hoarse voice. "Emmett. Why don't you attack him?"

"Do you want us to?" Sam asked, and Paul clenched his hands into fists. Yes, he wanted them to tear Emmett apart.

"Not yet," he said and pushed past Jared and went out the door. He let the door stand open, and Jared and Sam stood in the doorway, watching. Paul needed to talk to the leech, and he hoped he didn't attack before he got some answers.

Paul stopped when he was so far from the pack that they couldn't hear, but not too close to the leech. Paul breathed through his mouth to avoid the smell. Emmett looked… Vulnerable. Did he look like this just because of Jacob?

"What is going on between you and Jacob?" Paul asked, right to the point. "Tell me the truth."

Emmett smiled, a little cocky, but he didn't really pull it off with the pain in his eyes.

"Let's play a game, wolf," he said.

"I don't wanna play," Paul gritted through his teeth, but Emmett continued like he didn't hear him.

"I ask you a question. And when you answer, you can ask me one. And then we keep going like that," he said. Paul gritted his teeth and locked eyes with Emmett. They used some time, trying to stare the other down.

"Ok," Paul finally said, and Emmett nodded.

"How is he?" the leech asked worried. Paul was a little taken aback with the caring question.

"He's fine. Hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he is fine," he answered. Emmett smiled relieved.

"Now, what's going on between you two?" Paul asked. Emmett shook his head.

"I took him out to see a movie. Just to cheer him up, he seemed lonely. His boyfriend had been avoiding him for three weeks." With this, Emmett met Paul eyes and Paul looked away quickly. "And we kissed." Paul closed his eyes in something close to horror. "Made out really," Emmett continued. "But Jacob shoved me away." Paul opened his eyes and looked back at Emmett, surprised. "He ran out on me. Telling me that this wasn't him and that he had a boyfriend. He had you. I… I thought to myself that I respected this, so I offered him a drive home and promised him I wouldn't do anything…" Paul nodded. Maybe Emmett wasn't so bad after all. He just made Paul angry earlier to show Jacob the truth, something Jacob deserved. But Emmett wasn't done yet. "Me and Jacob talked in the car. I told him…" Emmett swallowed. "I kissed him again. I couldn't help myself. But then Embry came with Sam and Jared, and he looked like he meant it when he told me he would rip apart my family, so I drove away."

Paul crossed his arms over his chest, shaking a bit with the anger he tried to control.

"Is that all?"

Emmett shook his head.

"I came back later," he said. "I told him how I felt about him, but he turned me down."

Paul narrowed his eyes.

"And how exactly do you feel about him?" he asked. Emmett raised a brow.

"It's my turn," he said and Paul rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Have you imprinted yet?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Paul answered. Emmett swallowed nervously.

"Who?"

"Jacob."

Emmett groaned and buried his face in his big hands. Paul smiled triumphantly. Emmett knew Jacob would be pulled to Paul because of the imprint.

Paul opened his mouth to ask his own question, but Emmett interrupted him.

"I love him," he said. Paul stared at him, shocked.

"But… You just met him."

Emmett nodded.

"I know… But now I believe in love with first sight. I feel this pull towards him. I need him for some reason I don't know. And I've been watching him. Everything he does, **everything**, just makes me want him more. And I'm sorry," Paul frowned. What was he sorry for? "I don't like you or the other wolves at all, but I know what an imprint is, and I'm sorry for ruining for you and for him."

"So you will stay away?" Paul asked. But Emmett shook his head.

"No," He said bluntly. "I can't."

And with that, the vampire ran away with the speed only a vampire could manage. Paul turned to look at the others. They weren't there. Paul frowned and started walking back when Jared came bursting out the door.

"He's awake!" he yelled. Paul understood who he meant, and started running towards the door Jared had just gone back through.

* * *

><p><strong>XxLunerMoonxX reviewd my last chapter, asking that Embry would realise that Jacob is nothing more than a friend, and get together with someone else. And of course I want Embry to have a happy ending. He will. But because I love drama too much, it's gonna take Embry some time to fall for that spesial someone. Actually, I think I will put up a poll and make you decide who he ends up with :D<strong>

Well, I'm sorry this chapter was so short and boring, but reviews can really help you know. Tell me what you want. Do you want fighting? Death? War?

I'll update as soon as I can. Love, good night ^^,


	9. My enemy saved my soulmate

**Answeres to the reviewers:**

**KhairulJBlack: _Ok, I have to admit; I suck at writing fluff. But I'll try. I will really, really TRY. And I will try to make Paul and Jake... Um, smarter I guess x)_**

**wolfgirl91s: _I knoooow, I'm working so slooooow. And this is a pretty late update too.. I even sat thinking today:_**_ OMG, why is no one updating? I hate it when I fall in love with a story, then they never finish it! **And then I realised I was one of them... But here it is! Another boring chapter...**_

__**ShantelCall26: _There are some notes about Embry at the end of this chapter about what will happen to him and everything.. But I have to remind everyone of the poll I have put up. And here is an update :D_**

**laffertyluver23: _No. it's more of a "love with first sight" thing. And I love Paul/Jacob myself. :D But I'm not good at lemon stuff... For those who were waiting for that.._**

**XxLunerMoonxX: _Oh, good. Drama I can do! But this whole fanfic isn't going to be so long. Just a few more chapters to go. More about that at the bottom of this chapter.._**

**And to all of you: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>EMBRY<strong>

Embry watched as Paul went out the door, and Jared and Sam looked after him from the doorway. Without them noticing, Embry stood up and went for the stairs.

Up in Jacob's bedroom, Embry sat down on the bed and stared at Jacobs eyes. He waited for them to open… Any second now…

Embry wasn't really worried. Jacob would be fine.

Embry lifted the covers, just to check the bandage of course. It was a bit bloody on the edges. They would soon have to change it.

Jacob would definitely get a scar after this. What a shame for Paul. The hothead would have to look upon Jacob every day, and be reminded of what he had done.

Embry's eyes drifted to Jacobs pearly white boxers.

"Embry?"

Embry quickly let the covers fall down again as he looked up at Jacobs face. He was awake, and his face was puzzled. Embry smiled to him, and Jacobs confusion turned to a smile. And then to a tame panic.

"Where's Paul?" Jacob asked with a shaking voice. "Is he hurt?"

Embry quickly shook his head.

"Relax, Jake," he soothed and pushed Jacob down when Jacob tried to sit up. "He's fine. He's talking to Emmett."

Embry was surprised when Jacob scowled to the roof.

"Oh," he said, cold. He met Embry's eyes, and they just looked at each other for a while. Embry got a bit nervous under Jacobs gaze. He wondered what Jacob thought of his looks. Of course he wanted Jacob to like him for his personality, but what if Jacob thought of him as ugly? Embry wasn't ugly, was he?

"What happened to you, Embry?" Jacob suddenly broke the silence, and Embry frowned.

"Huh?"

"Tell me what happened to you."

Embry hesitated. What the hell was Jacob talking about?

"Um… I cut my hair and got a tattoo?" Embry proposed. Jacob shook his head, his face motionless.

"No," he mumbled. "What did really happen?"

Embry didn't answer. Did Jacob know?

"Tell me about it, Embry," Jacob continued. "Tell me about you and Sam… And Paul."

"Y- You know about-"

"Yeah, I know. But how? Why? What happened to you, Embry?" Jacob asked again and sat up, a bit frustrated. "Tell me about the whole werewolf thing!"

Embry took a deep breath before he said;

"I wouldn't call it werewolf's."

He told Jacob about the time he phased, not long ago. He told him about vampires and the Cullens. And at the end, he told him about imprinting.

When he stopped talking, Jacob looked breathless. Not to mention, worried.

"Has Paul imprinted on someone?" he asked, and Embry understood that Jacob was afraid of the answer.

Embry smiled a sad smile. Jacob was staring at the wall in front of him, not seeing the way Embry looked when he answered; "Yes. He imprinted on you."

"Jake?"

Embry and Jacob turned towards the door where Sam stood. "Jared!" The alpha called out to Jared downstairs. "Get Paul! Jake is up!"

PAUL'S POV

The moon was up, stars blinking outside the window over Jacobs bed. He and Jacob hadn't said much to each other since Jacob woke up.

Something like;

"I'm so glad you're awake! Are you OK?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should have told you everything!"

"It's OK.."

"You can ask anything you want, I will answ-"

"It's OK, Paul. Embry told me everything."

"Oh… OK… I love you."

"… I love you too."

After that, Jacob seemed to just be thinking. Sam, Jared and Embry left them alone after making sure Jacob was OK. And now they just sat there.

Jacob in the bed and Paul on a chair on the side. Paul should wish he knew what Jacob was thinking. Was he angry at Paul for not telling him? Was he angry because of Paul hurting him? Was he shocked? Probably.

Paul wanted to ask Jacob about Emmett, but he wanted Jacob to say something first. So he waited. And after hours;

"I love you, Paul."

Paul looked up, into Jacobs smiling face. He smiled back, a little insecure.

"I love you too, Jake," he answered. Jacob lifted the covers. Paul's eyes instantly went to the bandage.

"You did this," Jacob stated softly. Paul nodded and buried in face in his hands for a second before looking at Jacob again.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Jacob was still smiling.

"It's OK," he said. "I didn't even feel it before I passed out."

"That's… Good I guess," Paul said, moving from the chair to the bed. Jacob nodded and scooted closer to the wall so Paul could lie beside him.

"I felt something hit my stomach though," Jacob said, more to make conversation then actually needing to say it.

Paul frowned.

"You did?"

"Yeah, that's why I flew backwards," Jacob said. The youngest grabbed Paul's right hand and started playing with his fingers. Paul watched as he thought over what Jacob said.

"Can I see your stomach, babe?" he asked after a while. Jacob rolled his eyes over Paul's worry, but lifted his shirt anyway.

There was a bruise in the shape of a palm and fingers there. Paul smiled softly.

"He pushed you away," he said. "He tried to save you." Paul stared at the bruise for a little longer before he corrected himself; "He saved you."

Paul looked up, into Jacobs eyes, looking back with sadness.

"He told me about the movie and the kisses," Paul said. He shook his head when Jacob opened his eyes to say something. "How do you feel about him, Jake?"

"Nothing!" Jacob answered as soon as Paul was done asking. Paul raised a brow.

"Jacob… Please, tell me," he pleaded. Jacob just shook his head, and continued to shake it, looking at the floor. Paul reached towards him and put both hands on either side of his head to stop the shaking when he saw tears form them self in Jacobs eyes.

"Embry told me that you imprinted on me," he whispered, looking anywhere but Paul's eyes. "I can't like anyone else. Not like that. No, I can't."

Paul leaned in and kissed Jacobs temple.

"I need you to be happy," he said, forcing Jacob to look him in the eyes. "If you think you feel something for Emmett, you have to go talk to him. You have to make sure you will be happy with me, Jacob Black."

Jacob shook his head again.

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said stubbornly. "I won't go near Emmett again."

"You'll break my heart if you don't," Paul said. Jacob stared at him, looking something between devastated, shocked and amazed.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of talking, huh? -.-<strong>

**I'll make the next chapter more exciting, I promise! I just needed this boring chapter to make the story work you see.**

**I have put up a poll so you can vote on what you want me to do with Embry in this story. Right now, It's no more than two people who has voted, and 50% wants Embry to die. If you want to change that, you better vote before the next chapter comes out ;)**

**This story ain't gonna last for much longer, and I'm already working on another Sam/Jacob fanfic.**


	10. Freedom to choose

**Aaaaaahh! I'm here! A new chapter is here! Sorry for letting you starve for so long! And this chapter is so short and stupid, but I have some action planned for the future, just you wait. And I needed to post this to show you that I'm not dead yet. Sooooooooo, here is my answeres to my Oh so wonderfull reviewers:**

**ShantelCall26: Good, good! Um, and sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Adam-1D:**** OMG, I did fluff? Where! And of course you just meant that, but Hey! I'm to cruel to just let them fall into each others arms. But just you wait for it, and review while you're waiting for it, cause, you know... I live on reviews. :3**

**wolfgirl91s: Thanks you, I'm so relieved to hear that! ^^, Thank you for reviewing. ;)**

**Rebel's**** Kitty: Look like you had to wait a little bit, sweetie. But here it is, safe and sound. Thanks for reviewing, means a lot, I'm serious.**

**kumagorox3 ****: I couldn't have agreed more! I barely got enough reviews to feed my children, so thanks for reviewing, looks like we will have another meal tonight. :-D**

**Azazel Lockheart : Ah, you are the person who made me feel so guilty for not updating for so long. Well, here it is, and I'll try to write the next one within next week. Thanks for the review who made me move my lazy ass... Or fingers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Embry glared at the stupid house with his arms crossed.<p>

Why did he have to follow Jacob here? Of course he thought it was important to protect his best friend, but if he really wanted to protect him, he had made Jacob stay as far away from here as possible.

Oh, he could smell the leeches. They smelled like lollipops. Lollipops covered with nail polish and blood. Yeah, that's what they freaking smelt like!

Embry stepped closer to Jacob as the leeches showed themselves. Three of them came out, two of them men, and one woman.

The woman looked at Embry as Jacob like they were dirt on her shoes, but Embry didn't miss the fact that she still was remarkably beautiful.

The one beside her was… Big. And he was grinning as he watched Jacob with a hint of lust. Embry growled at this.

Ant the last male looked very calm and collected compared to the others. His eyes were cold and impossible to read. He had a charm to him though. Embry wasn't sure where that came from.

"Hey," the bulky one said and smiled at Jacob. Embry noticed that he was completely ignored by them all.

"Hi," Jacob said nervously, and Embry laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Emmett finally noticed him then.

"Who's he?"

"He's my friend, Embry. They didn't want me to go alone," Jacob answered. By "they" he meant Sam and Paul.

Still Paul wouldn't go with him, cause he was afraid he would kill Emmett before Jacob had a chance to talk to him.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Jacob asked the big leech, and the vampire nodded.

"Yeah, you can… Come up to my room," he suggested, and Embry growled in warning.

"I don't want him in the house," Embry said through gritted teeth. The bulky one glowered at him.

"Just stay here Embry," Jacob said and turned to him with a smile. "Me and Emmett can be just around the corner, ok?"

Jacob knew it was not OK, but Embry nodded anyway. He followed the two with his eyes as they vanished behind the corner.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the bitch walk in the door again while the blonde still stood there watching him.

Embry hated to admit it, but the golden eyes on him, calmed him down.

* * *

><p>Jacob was amused as Emmett's grin faded into confusion as Jacob did nothing but stare at him for several seconds.<p>

"Um… Everything Ok, Jake?" he asked worried. Jacob smiled softly.

"I'm ok, Em," he said. "I'm just looking at you if you don't mind."

Emmett laughed.

"I know I'm hot, but we have the whole future to stare, Jake. Shouldn't we talk now?"

Jacobs smile faded and Emmett groaned.

"Sorry, I don't mean… I mean, I want us to be together Jake! But, you know… I wont push you into anything of course." Emmett frowned and looked like he regretted something he just said. "I mean…" he shook his head like he was trying to clear his head. "Let me talk first, Jacob. Ok? Just hear my out before you say anything. Give me a chance to stop the rejection I know is coming, ok?"

Jacob nodded, crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall. His face looked like he was in pain, the battle in his head so confusing.

He had promised Paul to talk to Emmett and give him a chance, but as Jacob rode on Embry's back to get here, he had already decided to tell Emmett to back off. But now, as Emmett was standing in front of him, ready to prove he was worthy, Jacob remembered why he had let the bigger man kiss him that evening.

Emmett seemed just as confused as himself for a moment, but then his face suddenly showed how determined he became just now.

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second," he said softly. Jacob raised a brow and Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Johnny Depp," he mumbled and Jacob laughed.

"Is that all?" he asked amused. Emmett shook his head.

"May I repeat another quote? The most used in the world?" he asked and Jacob raised his brow. "I love you," Emmett said then. Jacob sighed and looked away.

So complicated…

"Jacob, I don't know if this is big to you. It wouldn't surprise me if you had men swooning over you all the time, but I'm not swooning a lot! When I told Jasper I was in love, he looked like I told him Hitler was in secret a ballerina! I've fallen for you Jacob, and I've fallen hard! And why is it so hard for you to just admit that you love me back?"

"I'm in love with Paul," Jacob snapped, stressed.

Emmett shook his head.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Jake? Do I have to scream it in your face? The chemistry between us could destroy this place. It was there from the start, remember?" he said upset.

Jacob shut his eyes, his head aching from the battle inside.

"I can't choose," he whispered.

"Choose me!" Emmett said sternly. His voice reminded Jacob of Sam's alpha voice right then.

"What if I choose wrong?" Jacob said angrily and whipped his head around to face Emmett. "I'm gonna break Paul's heart if I go to you! I'm gonna break your heart if I choose him."

"You are listening to your brain now, Jake. You can't think like that. Listen to your heart," Emmett said softly. Jacob sighed and closed his eyes.

He hated this. He had no idea how to listen to his heart when his brain was screaming out reasons and arguments for and arguments against. It felt like Jacob was about to be ripped apart so Paul and Emmett could take a piece each.

Jacob tried to breathe slowly through his mouth, and he hushed at Emmett when the vampire tried to speak again.

If he was to listen to his heart, he had to have absolute silence. His heart was so silent, so shy. It was whispering at him, telling him what he wanted.

"Freedom," it whispered. "Freedom to choose," it sang softly from within.

Jacob nodded to himself before looking up at Emmett who was looking hopefully back at him.

"Who do you want me to be with?" he asked Emmett.

"I want you to choose me," Emmett said at once. Jacob smiled.

"And what would you do if I picked Paul over you?" he asked.

"I would fight for you. I would never give you up," Emmett said. Jacob nodded and took a step away from the wall.

"I guess I have made my decision then."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOHH! Who will he choose! So dramatic! I'm being sarcastic! "Help me Lisa, I can't stop!" Hope you liked it ^^,<strong>

**Oh, and maybe some of you noticed the new story I put up. Powerful and powerless. If you like dark, sad stories, this is the right one for you.**

**It's about Jacob falling in love with Sam, who isn't quite human. Sam manipulates Jacob through the story, and there is come characters who dies, sadly enough. It's about abuse, control, confusion and last but not least; Love.**

**Hugs 3**


End file.
